Perdus dans la brume
by Ariel Rodriguez
Summary: La soeur de Loki essaie d'arrèter son frère qui choisit l'Ombre comme remède à sa défaite.
1. Debut difficiles

Perdus dans la brume

Chapitre n°1

Une jeune femme brune possédant de beaux yeux marron, les cheveux en magnifiques anglaise. Elle portait une très belle robe composée d'un mini haut jaune et d'une longue jupe en voile de même couleur. Les deux partis étaient reliés de pierres précieuses rouges. Dans ses bras, un bébé, une petite fille, elle avait de belle anglaises, les yeux clos et le petit visage d'ange de sa mère. La petite portait une robe blanche, elle n'avait que quelques jours. La mère fuyait quelque chose… Où plutôt quelqu'un… Un homme ayant a la place du visage… Un crâne… Un crâne rouge… Tout à coup, des flemmes, du sang, des cris, un hurlement a la mort, une main brulée, les pleurs d'un bébé, des bruits de combat…

-« **AHH** » Hurla la jeune femme, terrifiée, en sueur, cela faisait des jours et des jours qu'elle faisait ce cauchemar… Toutes les nuits pour être plus précis, toutes les nuits depuis ses premiers souvenirs, toutes les nuits depuis tout bébé… Tous les jours… Ce même cauchemar qui la terrifiée tellement… Elle rejoignit alors ces deux frères, Thor sont ainé et Loki sont plus jeune, elle leurs demanda de passer la nuit avec eux. La petite pleurait. Ah ce qu'elle aimerait ne plus faire ce cauchemar ! Que signifiait-il enfin ? Qui était ce bébé ? Qui était cette femme ? Que voulais cet homme ? Pourquoi ces cris ? Ces pleurs ? Ce sang ? A qui appartenait-il ? Tout simplement que voulais dire ce cauchemar ? Elle fût tirais de sa réflexion par son frère.

-« **Viens, ne pleure plus petite sœur…** » La calmât-il en la serrant et la couchant dans son lit allant dormir sur le canapé. La petite s'était endormie dans les bras de son frère. Loki regarder sa grande sœur tout doucement, il la plaignait, la pauvres n'avez jamais eu la moindre nuit complète de toute sa vie.

Le lendemain matin, Mme Varnove, la domestique d'Ariel la réveillât et la menât dans ses appartements afin qu'elle ne se prépare. Une magnifique robe turquoise par-dessus laquelle était déposé un corset argenté était posé sur le lit. Elle la mit. Sa domestique lui tain une paire d'escarpins argenté sur lesquels se trouver des nœuds papillon bleus. Elle lui releva ensuite les cheveux en une queue haute. Puis elle lui déposa son diadème d'argents et de saphir sur la tête. Ariel fût alors conduite en salle des repas où son petit déjeuné lui fût servi en compagnie de son père Odin et de sa mère Frigga. Ses frère était a chacun de ses cotés. L'heure suivante les cours débutaient elle apprenait a monté a cheval. La journée passa très vite et le soir Frigga avait invité de jeune Midgardiens : _Les Avengers._ Il y'avait de présent Tony Stark, allias Iron man un milliardaires égocentrique, narcissique et philanthrope. Il avait des yeux noirs et les cheveux bruns. A sa gauche se trouver Steve Rogers, Captain America, un jeune blond aux yeux bleus, à la droite de Tony se trouver le docteur Bruce Banner (Hulk). Un jeune brun, les yeux marron portant des lunettes. Face à eux se trouver Natasha, la veuve noire, cette belle rousse aux yeux bleus a sa gauche se trouver Thor, seul dieu et seul connus d'Ariel, son frère, et a sa droite Clint Barton ou œil-de-faucon. Un autre blond aux yeux bleus.

-« **Mère, pourquoi avoir accueillis ces jeunes gens a notre table ?** » Demandât-elle perspicace

-"**Ils demandent en aide contre ton jeune frère qui, pour assouvir sa vengeance envers ton père, souhaite détruire leur planète.**

**-Il espèrent donc que nous enverrons une armée Asgardienne les aider ?**

**-Oui.**

**-Mais Mère ! Loki et bien trop puissant ! Personne ne pourrait le combattre, pas même une armée entière ! Même Asgardienne !**

**-C'est pour cela, ma fille, que ton père et moi souhaitons que tu aides ton frère à mener les troupes. Seul en toi, Loki a suffisamment confiance pour ne pas te blesser, seul toi pourrais le raisonner...**"


	2. Pourquoi toi, mon frère ?

Chapitre 2

_Désolée je suis très longue je sais mais je vais essayer de vous faire des chapitre plus long et de trouver un style une histoire qui puisse plus vous passionné et vous accrocher. Svp laisser moi des revew pour que je puisse savoir ce qui ne vas pas et que vous voudriez que j'améliore, vos idée et surtout si vous ne reconnaissez pas les comportements des personnages et pourquoi ? Merci BCP je suis nouvelle écrivaine on va dire._

**Ariel**

_Perspicace_

Mère, pourquoi avoir accueillis ces jeunes gens a notre table ?

**Frigga**

Ils demandent en aide contre ton jeune frère qui, pour assouvir sa vengeance envers ton père, souhaite détruire leur planète.

**Ariel**

Ils espèrent donc que nous enverrons une armée Asgardienne les aider ?

**Frigga**

Oui.

**Ariel**

Mais Mère ! Loki et bien trop puissant ! Personne ne pourrait le combattre, pas même une armée entière ! Même Asgardienne !

**Frigga**

C'est pour cela, ma fille, que ton père et moi souhaitons que tu aides ton frère à mener les troupes. Seul en toi, Loki a suffisamment confiance pour ne pas te blesser, seul toi pourrais le raisonner…

**Ariel**

Non je ne me battrais pas contre mon frère !

**Frigga**

Tu n'as pas le choix.

**Ariel**

Pourquoi donc ?

**Frigga**

Tu seras bannie sinon.

**Ariel**

_Surprise, en colère_

Quoi !?

**Frigga**

Tu seras bannie pour non respect des lois Asgardienne et refus d'obéissance.

**Ariel**

Mais c'est injuste !

_Loki entre_

**Loki**

_Sur un ton narquois_

Bonjour tout le monde.

**Frigga**

_Neutre_

Bonjour mon fils.

**Loki**

_Toujours aussi moqueur_

Passé une bonne journée ?

**Frigga**

On peut dire ça. Qu'est ce qui t'amène ?

**Loki**

_Rit ouvertement_

Vous êtes toujours aussi stupide mère. Je viens me venger sur père voyons.

**Frigga**

Et que comptes-tu faire ?

**Loki**

Il veut me bannir ? Je vais le détruire avant.

**Frigga**

_S'énerve_

Est ce que tu te rends compte de ta stupidité !? Il t'a adoptée alors que tu n'étais qu'un bébé abandonner en plaine nature risquant de mourir et toi tu veux le tuer !?

**Loki**

_Neutre_

Effectivement.

**Frigga**

Aurais-tu perdus la raison, mon enfant ?

**Loki**

_Criant_

NON !

**Frigga**

Alors pourquoi souhaites-tu le tuer ?

**Loki**

_Énervé, crie_

Je ne suis pour lui qu'un simple objet voler servant de lien pour maintenir la paix entre le Jotunheim et Asgard, un vulgaire objet ! Le seul qui compte pour lui c'est bien ce bon à rien et crétin de Thor ! C'est le seul qui est vraiment compté entre nous deux ! Je ne suis rien pour lui, RIEN ! _Brise un grand vase avec la colère _Je vais me venger et le tuer !

**Ariel**

Loki calme toi. _Se met devant et tante de le calmer. _Tu n'es pas un objet volé, tu es mon frère !

**Loki**

Menteuse ! Tu ne m'as jamais considérer comme tel !

**Ariel**

Bien sure que si ! Où est donc ton intérêt à le tuer ? Tu n'y gagneras rien et sera tuer pour meurtre du roi !

**Loki**

Alors j'envahirais Midgard d'où je serrais le roi !

**Ariel**

Loki, enfin, non. Tu ne peux pas envahir une planète et te couronner Roi !

**Loki**

Bien sur que si !

**Ariel**

Non !

_Loki est déjà partit_

**Ariel**

_Perdus à Thor_

Que faire ? Nous n'allons quand même pas mener l'assaut contre notre frère !

**Thor**

Je crains que nous n'ayons pas le choix.

**Ariel**

_Horrifiée_

Quoi !? Tu compte mener l'assaut contre Loki !?

**Thor**

_Semble mal_

Oui nous n'avons pas le choix…

**Ariel**

Mais…

**Thor**

_La coupant_

Pas de « mais » !

_Ariel part dans sa chambre où Mme Varnove a refait son lit, elle pleure. Persuadée que tout n'est qu'un cauchemar et qu'un jour elle va se réveiller en plain milieux de la journée mais il n'en ait rien._

**Ariel**

_En larmes_

Bonheur et malheur,

Joie et pleurs.

C'est toi qui fais de moi,

Ce que je suis, là.

Petit frère, petit frère !

Tu n'as pas un cœur de pierre.

Tu es toujours la pour moi,

Tu es toujours prêt de moi.

Aujourd'hui c'est à moi,

D'être présente pour toi.

_Elle s'endort_


	3. Une guerre

Chapitre 3

Sur Midgard à la Tour Stark:

Les vengeurs devaient rentrer d'Asgard très tôt ce matin mais ils n'en n'eurent pas le temps, Loki frappait déjà, ils seraient obligés d'appeler en renfort Ariel. Thor lui n'en avait pas vraiment envie. Une armée entière était autour d'eux. Thor s'envola avec Mjöllnir et alla l'affronter et lui mit un violent coup de marteau au visage mais Loki, enragé contre lui, lui renvoya un énorme coup de pied dans le visage qui le fit saigner. Thor se releva et le regarda d'un œil mauvais.

**« -Attend, tu crois me faire peur ? Voyons, tu ne m'arrive pas à la cheville cela ne sert à rien de tenter de m'effrayer de cette façon, tu ne m'atteindras pas.  
-Je ne comptais pas t'effrayer. Au contraire je sais bien que je ne serai pas capable de te montrer ton erreur de toute manière. Seule Ariel a encore l'espoir de croire qu'elle peut encore te ramener.  
-Vraiment ? Ma pauvre sœur est assez idiote pour essayer de me ramener ? Quel dommage, je serai donc obligé de la tuer.  
-Tu n'oseras pas.  
-Qu'est-ce qui te permet d'affirmer cela ? Ceci est ma façon de montrer à Odin qu'il m'a contrarié en la favorisant. Pourquoi ne le ferai-je pas ?  
-Je te sais incapable de commettre un tel crime.  
-Tu as tort, ordure. »**

Une violente bataille suivie du dialogue. Des immeubles explosaient, des maisons brûlaient… C'est à ce moment même que la jeune Ariel vint et Loki se jeta sur elle, prêt à la tuer mais elle se défendit.

**«-Pourquoi tu m'attaques ? »**

En guise de réponse, Loki lui fit un sourire mesquin et l'attaqua de nouveau. Un Chitauri se mit derrière elle, prêt à l'assommer de son poing, mais Tony arriva, alarmé, et tua le monstre d'un laser entre les deux yeux. Ariel se débrouillait, mais elle n'avait pas l'avantage. Dans sa fourberie habituelle, Loki profita d'un moment d'inattention de la part d'Ariel pour prendre son sceptre et lui tirer dans le ventre. La jeune femme tomba, saignant, gravement blessée au niveau du bassin. 

**« - Pourquoi tu attaques cette planète ? Que t'ont-ils fait ?  
-Rien mais c'est une vengeance contre vous car je vous déteste, tous les deux, toi et Thor, les préférés d'Odin. Tu n'es même pas leur fille !**

**-Que dis-tu là, petit frère ? Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi dis-tu ça ?**

**-Car tu n'es pas la fille d'Odin. Il t'a recueilli alors que tu n'étais qu'une pauvre gamine écervelée perdue dans les flammes ! Tu aurais dû mourir, ça m'aurait en même temps épargné bien des problèmes, stupide adoptée !  
-Ta gueule, espèce d'enfoiré ! Je vais te faire ravaler ta langue de vipère, traître ! »**


	4. Que l'on me vienne en aide!

_**Chapitre 4**__**:**_

Suite a ses aveux Loki partis laissant Ariel au sol se vider de son sang. Elle jurait que si elle le revoyer elle le fairais souffrir tout autant que lui l'avais fait souffrir. Dix huit ans qu'elle le protéger et supportait les coup maintenant s'en était trop. Elle clos les yeux tandis que les combat au alentours sécairent. Tout New York était en ruine et les Avengers était en piteux état. Tony vint vers Ariel, inquiet.

**"Hey... Tien bon..."**

La jeune femme ne réagissait plus c'est pourquoi il fallait l'emmener en urgence a l'hôpital mais avec les dégât occasionner par la bataille de New York les hôpitaux serait prit d'assaux et elle ne serait pas prise en charge avant au mieux une demi heure et d'ici là se serait vidée de son sang. Il la porta donc jusqu'à l'heliporteur du SHIELD ou il la soigna lui même aider de Bruce. La jeune femme ouvrit alors les yeux.

**"-Où suis-je...? **Demanda-t-elle, perdue.

**-Sur l'héliporteur.**

**-Ah... **Fit-elle tentant de se levée.

**-Non, non, non! **L'en empecha Tony. **Tu es encore faible...**

**-Mais non... Il faux que je retrouve Loki.**

**-Il est repartis.**

**-Où ça!?**

**-Du calme... Je n'en c'est rien. **La jeune femme tenta de se relever, mais chuta rattrapée par Tony.

**-Ton frére t'as gravement bléssée, il faux que tu réappréne a marcher...**

**-Je n'est pas le temp!**

**-Il faudra que tu le trouve car je ne te laisserais pas partir comme ça...**

**-Tony, je-**

**-Repose toi.**

**-Mais-**

**-Pas de mais."** Le jeune homme la prit a bras, la menant vers une chambre.

**"-Tu n'es pas obligé de me porter!**

**-Et comment tu vas te coucher, petite maligne? Tu ne tien même pas debout.**

**-Bah je-**

**-Ne peux pas. **Conclua t-il avant de l'allonger sur le lit.

**-Merci...**

**-De rien, princesse."**

Tony sortit de la pièce la laissant dormir. Steve vint le voir.

**"-Alors? **Demanda t-il. **Elle vas bien?**

**-Oui juste un peu blessée au bassin. Elle vas devoir réapprendre a marcher.**

**-Oulah... Comment elle vas se défendre?**

**-Elle ne se défandra pas c'est a nous de nous en occuper. Loi cherchera a la tuer.**

**-Pourquoi?**

**-Elle commence déjà a le raisonner et il ne veux certainementpas qu'elle ne compromettent ses plans.**

**-Où est elle?**

**-Elle se repose.**

**-Bien je vais veiller sur elle. Toi, vas te faire soigner tes plaie.**

**-Ouais."**

Tony allât se faire soigner tandis que Steve veiller sur Ariel. C'est là qu'une jeune femme brune aux yeux noire entre. Et Tony semble la reconnaitre.

**"-Laura !?"**

_Et voilà mon chapitre 4. J'espert qu'il vous a plus. Désolée il est assez peux agité mais le prochain promet plus de mouvement, vous l'aurez d'ici Mercredi. Dimanche au plus tard._


	5. Maman

**Chapitre n°5**

**"-Laura!?**

**-Oui, c'est moi.**

**-Que fait tu ici?**

**-Je viens voir ma fille.**

**-Qui ça?**

**-La petite Ariel.**

**-Ariel est ta fille!?**

**-Oui.**

**-C'est pas possible, Ariel est la princesse d'Asgard, seul fille d'Odin.**

**-Fille adoptive. Je veux la voir.**

**-Bien."**

**La belle jeune femme monta alors voir la jeune femme qui dormais paisiblement allongée sur le lit, tel un ange. Steven la regarder dormir, veillant comme il l'avait promis a Tony et vis Laura entrer.**

******"-Qui êtes vous ? Que voulais vous ? Etes vous une envoyer de Loki !?**

******-Moi ? Non, non, non ! Je suis sa mére. Je voudrais lui parler.**

******- Ça mére est Frigga."**


End file.
